ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cointeach
Seems to cast teir III aga's, ancient magics, and ice spikes with black mage enfeebs. They aggro sound, And blood as well get intimidated by undead killer. Despite being classed as undead by the above Poster these Mob's can be slept by RDM an BLM Sleep which is y i originally classed them as Demons. These things hit really really hard, it critical hit me and broke my SS (which is caped) also casted Thundaga 3 which also broke my SS (around 300) and left me with 200/845 HP - On the contrary, as a 75 RDM with 8/8 Enfeebling merits, Sleep II and Sleep got resisted. Raos 04:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Quite possibly the new blu solo mobs. Died pretty easy, just gotta be careful of it opening with ga III, and gotta find a camp where you're safe from blood agro, possibly the very entrance to xarc S. Can't use magic hammer on them like imps though, so maybe not as good unless there's a camp with both. --Blazza 05:51, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::If lack of magic hammering is whats keeping u away then go to the highest part of glacier(s) theres plenty of both imps and these head things ive found there. all of it VT. personally i find it better then caedarva. :Actually, Magic Hammer DOES work, which means they are definitely not undead, found a tidy camp with plenty of them, so I'll play with these tomorrow as a viable solo exp option. --Blazza 17:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::They're definitely undead. Magic Hammer deals damage but gets no return and they blood agro. No Magic Hammer and their ice spikes ruins any solo potential imo. --Blazza 09:37, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Almost positive Demons also blood aggro. Go to Uleguerand range at level 50 and find out for yourself. --Overgryph 20:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Knows up to Thunder IV, one I fought loved its Frost Sanjuro asura 10:03, 21 July 2009 (UTC) These -are- undead. The fact that paladin intimidates them proves that. As for dark-based sleeps able to land, Thats like ghosts, which were changed to be allowed to be slept my rdm / blm. Nice Exp I just wanted to say that these are pretty nice EXP for a trio. Today I was on my RDM/SCH and trio'd these with a DRK/SAM and a DNC/NIN friends of mine. We managed to get up to 10k/hour, which isn't too bad, and got up to chain 20 before we got some unwanted aggro :< Our camp was the north-eastern corner of F-8, hugging the wall to avoid as much aggro from the nearby gargoyles as possible, but sometimes they'll still wander too close. Mobs were aplenty; we always had more than enough to pull and we were able to pull from the group of Cointeaches to the north and south of us. We were the only ones there, though I'm sure that camp can support 2 groups if their pulling isn't overly aggressive. Just as a note, I was able to land sleep easily with average gear (324 enfeebling magic skill, +15 magic accuracy) and they don't hit too hard (about 40-60 damage with phalanx and a Terra's Staff). Good luck to anyone trying this, and enjoy! :D Oobdinglada 08:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC)